


You're strong willed

by TwinkInformist



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkInformist/pseuds/TwinkInformist
Summary: Kaz remembers something bad and Izuru tells him what's up and Kaz apologises to Sonia and Sonia says "Chill! Let's hang and get to know each other more!"Pretty angsty but ends sweetly
Kudos: 9





	You're strong willed

_Kazuichi felt numb. His arms, his chest, and his legs hurt. His body was slumped on a wall, refusing to get up but refusing to die. Even if he was bleeding a good lot, his body never let him die, even after minutes of it. Finally, his chaser and shooter found him again. There was no running this time. He couldn't. All he could do was scream and cry._

_"Why are you doing this!?"_

_"You wouldn't understand, which is the sad reality of it." the boy stood tall over Kazuichi, his hand in a fake gun position, that had sadly worked as well as a normal gun. "But why me? Wh-wh-why me.." Kazuichi's body fell heavier as he dragged on his words. The blood loss was finally catching up to him._

_As Kazuichi looked at the boy, he saw that his eyes had turned glassy. And tears then began to fall. "At... At least t-tell me who y... You are... Please?" Kazuichi's fear filtered face soon fell heavy as well, his eyes drooping and his tears never failing to fall more and more._

_"Izur... Haji... Izuru Kamukura."_

_Bang._

_Kazuichi felt everything finally fall numb as blood rushed from his head to his face._

_Izuru Kamukura. A name that would forever plague his mind, even in the Neo World Programme.... Even if he didn't know who they were until now...._

Kazuichi's body bolted upright from where he was laying. Beside Mahiru's pod. He hadn't finished working on it, but sleep had gotten the better of him. He instantly had the feeling someone was watching him. "Kaz?" Hajime's voice was full of concern.

Hajime. Not Izuru.

Kazuichi turned to the taller boy who was standing at the pod rooms door way. "Haji... Hajime."

"Kaz what's up?" Hajime quickly jogged over and sat beside his friend. "I'm your friend, would friend even, so you can tell me?"

"Izu... Izuru... Do you have his memories?"

"Uh.. Sorta. Why?"

"He sho... He shot me... I don't know when yet... But.. It was long before now." Kazuichi's body tensed, fearing if Izuru was take control and hurt him again. "I... He... We did?"

"A good lotta times. My arms. My legs. My chest. And my head." the mechanic slowly listed off where he was shot before hearing a heavy sigh. _Shit._ Kazuichi instantly jumped away from Hajime, who was now Izuru.

"I have a feeling you might understand the shooting more of you stayed to listen." Izuru's cold and damp voice made Kazuichi hesitate, but he sat back beside him. Izuru turned to the smaller boy. "Do you still wanna know why?"

"Yes. I think I deserve that much after being shot that much. "

"Fair enough. Kazuichi, I only shot you because everyone's lives depended on it," Izuru looked at Mahiru's pod. "Killing everyone in that simulation was the only way to get you out of it. Killing you was, sadly, top priority-"

"What!?"

"Let me finish. You were top priority because you're the strongest willed of everyone here. You kept running, even after I shot both of your legs. You refused to give up. I highly respect that. And plus... Everyone else cares a lot about you, even Sonia, so I also used you as bait."

Kazuichi was a little stunned. He didn't think everyone else thought a lot of him. "When they held your funeral, all your classmates were there, even Saionji and Gundham. And.. Fuyuhiko said you were like a brother to him." Izuru struggled to continue, Hajime's emotions were shining through slightly, the feeling of sadness and remorse. "Nagito even wanted to avenge you."

"Who else tried to avenge me, then?"

"Sonia, Fuyuhiko and Peko."

"Shit..." Kazuichi sighed and rubbed his watery eyes. They cared. And Izuru was remorseful. "It wasn't difficult for me to shoot them, but, with Hajime's feelings, it still hurt a little." the taller boy placed a hand on the smallers shoulder. "All in all, Kazuichi. You're strong willed. And..." Izuru let out quiet sobs, Hajime shining through again and taking over. "I'm so glad you're my friend and made it out alive."

"Shit, Haji." Kazuichi sniffled, seeing Hajime cry always made him cry. The two boys embraced in a long tight hug, both also crying. "N-now," Hajime wiped away both their tears. "You go take a break, I'll finish up Mahiru's pod." Kazuichi nodded and stood up, walking out of the room. Outside, he saw Sonia with the devas.

Sonia did something so big for him and he's done nothing for her. Time to change that. "Hey Mi- uh, Hey Sonia." Kazuichi jogged over to the Princess. "Oh, Souda-San! Can I help you?"

"Look I... I'm really sorry for how stupid I acted towards you.. You're amazing and I just really wanna start over again... If you're willing." Sonia looked at the mechanic, a soft smile on her face as she stood up, devas in hand. "Of course. Everyone deserves a second chance, do they not?" she placed her free hand on Kazuichi's shoulder. "Well, c'mon, let's go walk around the beach for a bit."

"Y-you got it."

Both the princess and the mechanic walked off. Fuyuhiko and Akane just stood where they were, a few feet from the two, staring. "What in the ever loving fuck-"

"They're totally gonna have a threesome when Gundham wakes up."

"Fucking gross, Owari!" 

**Author's Note:**

> This was small and stupid but 👉👈


End file.
